


Once Upon a Drabble

by AlwaysJonsa



Series: Once Upon a Drabble [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, G!P, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJonsa/pseuds/AlwaysJonsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles of various pairings in OUAT</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter briefly insinuates the use of magic!cock/girl!penis.

Regina and Maleficent were sitting in the den of the Forbidden Fortress reminiscing on they're early days.

Regina sipped her blood red wine, "Remember that week we experimented with the anatomical magic?" She smirked at the hooded eyelids that Maleficent was sporting that told her that she did indeed remember.

"Oh that reminds me," Maleficent said as she sat her glass down, "there's someone I want you to meet."

Regina furrowed her eyebrows but didn't have time to further elaborate as Maleficent was calling someone in. "Okay then."

"Lily, come here for a minute please."

A small child of no older than four years came into the den.

In a voice that was far too nice to actually be the dark sorceress' own she said, "Can you say hi to Regina?"

Lily smiled shyly at the unfamiliar woman, "hi"

Regina was shocked beyond belief, "Hello Lily, it's nice to meet you."

Lily turned back to her mother, "can I go play now, mommy."

Maleficent nodded, "Yes, my dear but don't make a mess."

Regina watched as the small child ran off to her toys. She sipped her wine quietly and broke the silence after a few minutes. "She's beautiful."

Maleficent watched her gather her thoughts, "Regi—"

The Dark Queen interrupted her, "How old is she, Mal?"

"Three"

Regina sat in silence for what seemed like forever to Maleficent, but in reality was only two minutes, "She's mine isn't she?"

The blonde could only nod.


	2. The Dagger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this takes place after the events of operation mongoose pt 2 so spoilers ahead if you haven't seen it.

Everyone stood in the middle of the street after Emma was whisked away by the darkness.

They stood there for who knows how long, but out of the corner of her eye she saw Hook start for the dagger. She instinctively flicked her wrist and sent him flying back.

"Don't you dare." She said in the most menacing voice she could muster at such a time.

"Why not?"

"Because you don't deserve it!" Regina said calmly.

"She was my girlfriend." He argued.

"She's not dead pirate, and she's my student and friend." She said with a raise of her voice.

"But I am in love with her!" He said defiantly.

"YEAH WELL SO AM I. AND THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN YOU AND ME IS THAT I KNOW SHE LOVES ME BACK!"

Hook stood there shocked as Regina magicked the dagger to her waiting palm and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

AN: I might be continuing this in another story. Coming soon!


End file.
